


You're my beacon in the dark midnight sky

by ShadowInTheBackground



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowInTheBackground/pseuds/ShadowInTheBackground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tattoos always mean something, regardless of how small, only the meaning behind Harry's is a pretty big part of his life and means more to him that the rise and fall of his own chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my beacon in the dark midnight sky

**Author's Note:**

> This, for me, is a eureka moment as I have finally found an idea that I like and feel proud of, so anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I know it doesn't say that Harry got a tattoo in the end, but I just wanted to create a story behind it and give it a fictional meaning, y'know?
> 
> Anyway, any and all mistakes are my own and I take full credit for them all and if you have any comments, positive or negative, I'd love to hear from you<3
> 
> Check out my other work, if you'd like:)

“Why do the press always call us the ‘One Direction stars’?”  Harry’s voice is confused as he lowers the newspaper from his face, tossing the paper over to Liam.  “What makes us ‘stars’ and not just ‘One Direction’?”  Liam shrugs as he takes the paper, smoothing out the crumpled edge from where Harry threw it.  
“Dunno, guess that’s just what we’re classified as now.”  Harry pouts at Liam’s description, pulling himself from his seat and walking over to the sofa before dropping himself into Liam’s lap, quickly snuggling up to his chest, reading the newspaper at the same time as Liam does, scanning the words absentmindedly as Liam holds it around them, absentmindedly shielding them from the outside world.    
“Yeah, but that doesn’t make any sense.  Like we were ‘stars’ when we were on the X Factor, but really, we didn’t do anything to get that title, just sing every week.”  Liam’s brow furrows but he still continues to read the paper, brown eyes teetering over words as he tries to form the sentence he wants.  
“Maybe being in the public eye makes us ‘stars’?”  Liam’s voice is unsure and questioning as he shuffles himself to accommodate Harry’s lanky frame atop his spread legs, twisting them so that Harry is laid on his back across his chest, his chin in Harry’s curls as they both read the tabloid’s lies.

Harry chuckles as Liam turns the page and a full page image of a monkey pressed against a glass screen with a party hat atop his head is printed on the page, making Liam sigh affectionately and flip the page quickly as Harry huffs out a mammoth of a laugh, making the pages of the paper flutter with the force of his exhales.  “You’re such a child, Hazza.”  Liam teases, scrubbing his chin in Harry’s curls and making them fluff up.  
“You love it.”  Harry chuckles, laugh dying down as he does, raising his head to kiss along the scruff on Liam’s jaw, loving the way Liam’s concentration instantly falls on him. 

Liam sighs breathlessly, shifting his jaw to allow Harry to pepper more and more kisses along its expanse, making Harry cheer inwardly, he loves kissing Liam.  
“You two would be so cute if it wasn’t stupid o’clock in the morning.”  Zayn huffs as he trudges through the tour bus to the kitchenette area, grabbing a bowl and haphazardly pouring cereal in its general direction as he runs his hands through his hair, sighing every time his fingers hit knots.  
“We’re cute all the time.”  Harry counteracts, wrapping his arms around Liam’s middle as he snuggles into him, nosing at the column of his throat.  
“Course you are.”  Zayn mutters sarcastically, pushing Liam’s feet off the end of the sofa to create a space for himself, causing Harry to slide down Liam’s legs and onto the floor, a pout on his lips as both Zayn and Liam chuckle down at him.  “See, that’s what you get for being ‘cute’ at silly o’clock, Haz.  S’not worth it.”  Zayn chuckles loud and heavier as Liam smiles down at Harry, eyes amused yet apologetic as he looks down at his pouting boyfriend.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Fine.”  Liam’s gentle smile falters at Harry’s harsh tone, making Harry regret his decision immediately.  “I’m sorry, yeah, I’m okay, Li.”  Liam’s smile is small yet relieved as it sits on his lips before he folds the newspaper closed and throws it towards Zayn, slipping down to sit next to Harry on the floor.

“Hey.”  Liam smiles as he grabs a pillow from the sofa and positions it on the floor before flopping his head down onto it and laying across the floor, looking up into Harry’s emerald eyes.  
“Hey.”  Harry grins, sliding to lay next to him, using his arm as a substitute pillow before Liam tugs his own out from under his head and slips it under Harry’s own with a friendly smile.  “Thanks, Li.”  
“Anytime, now, about them calling us ‘stars’,”  Harry grins over at Liam, at the fact he wants to help Harry answer his question, that he didn’t forget about it in the first place, “I think it might be because we have what they only dream of.”  Harry’s eyebrows knit together in confusion making Liam reach out his finger to smooth the crinkles upon Harry’s forehead that the action caused.  “Like, they’re living life but what we have is what they wish for.”  
“Maybe.”  
“I don’t think there’s any maybe’s about it.  I believe that they call us, and many others, ‘stars’ because we are different to them.  We have the ‘dream life’ if you get what I mean.  Like we have people who love and care for us, we have a job that we love and I guess for some people that would be the dream.”  Liam reaches out to take Harry’s hand in his own, rubbing his fingers over his knuckles as he continues, “I mean, we have each other, you, me and the boys and that might not be reality for some people.  Some people only have themselves,”  Liam frowns at that, his eyes sad as he thinks about the possibility that people are alone somewhere and that makes Harry’s heart ache; seeing the sadness in his boyfriend’s eyes and knowing that there are people out there that don’t have a Liam in their life.  “And I guess the fact that we have what other people want is what makes us ‘stars’, the fact that we have their version of ‘everything’.”  
“You’re my everything.”  
“As you are mine.”  Liam pulls Harry into his arms, moulding Harry’s body against his own in an effortless embrace as he kisses at his neck, lips soft like satin on Harry’s skin.  “My star.”

“Why am I your star?”  Harry whispers, voice muffled by Liam’s shirt as he talks, his voice intrigued and curious as he strokes at Liam’s soft skin under his shirt.  
“You’re my star because you are everything I’ve ever wanted.”  Harry’s breath hitches at the honesty in Liam’s words, at the pure and unquestionable love in his words.  The fact that Liam loves him is enough to make him question whether he’s dreaming every time he hears him say it, as it feels so unreal and unachievable in real life, but knowing just how much Liam loves him nearly knocks the air from his lungs.  
“I am?”  Harry’s voice is choked up and quiet as he looks up into Liam’s deep brown eyes, all honest, sweet and kind and _loving_.  
“You are.”  Liam smiles, pulling Harry impossibly closer as his emerald eyed boyfriend’s eyes cloud over, “You always will be; you’re my star, Haz, my every hope, wish and dream rolled into one.” 

Liam’s breath is hot as it ghosts down Harry’s back, shimmying down his spine, making him shudder both around his barely concealed cries of happiness and the sensation of the heat against his skin.  “You’re my star too.” Harry chokes around his words, his voice raspy around his silenced cries and the thrumming of his heart beat loud in his ears.  “I love you, LiLi.”  Liam smiles down at Harry as he raises his head from its burial in Liam’s shirt, wiping at the stray tear caught on Harry’s eye lash.  
“I love you, Hazza.”  Liam ducks his head to whisper sweet nothings into Harry’s ear, stroking his hand through Harry’s curls, careful of any knots as he goes, succeeding in stopping his boy’s tears.  “My little star, Hazza, my little star.”  Harry smiles his blinding toothy smile up at Liam and that does it for Liam; he lunges forwards, crashing his lips to Harry’s, his lips passionate and loving against Harry’s as he tries so desperately to display the heart bursting love concealed within his heart to the boy of his dreams; his shining star in a dark midnight sky.    
“My beautiful little star, Haz.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that wasn't too bad, I quite liked the initial brain wave I had for this and I really wanted to do it justice, I'd love to hear your thoughts, positive or negative, I'd just love to hear from you:)
> 
> Anyway, any and all mistakes are my own<3
> 
> Check out my other work, if you'd like, I'd really appreciate it:)


End file.
